


i miss my girlfriend.

by Doji_Doj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Why Did I Write This?, i want to see my girlfriend, im sad lol, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doji_Doj/pseuds/Doji_Doj
Summary: I just really miss my girlfriend.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Im in the closet.

Im in the closet and I miss my girlfriend.

Im in the closet and my family is terribly christian and it terrifys me to think about the future.

Its almost 2021. I've made it through another year.

Its almost 2021 and the expectations people have for me are high,

Some days I am so angry that I want to break or smash everything in sight. Other days I feel like I can’t move or breathe and all I can do is stay in bed.

Most days all I think about is her. What her arms would feel like around me. How I would kiss her or hold her or talk to her. I wonder how tall she is now. I wonder if I actually am taller than her. I just want to see her.

I wish I could be vocal about how much I love her, about how I think she is the most amazing person on earth.

But

Im in the closet.

Im in the closet and I hate it here. Its suffocating and I can't breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

she broke up with me.


End file.
